The Original Peace Copy
by RozaCourt
Summary: (rewrite of The Peace Copy) Raven is one of the only fairies that don't respect those in authority. When she leaves campus to go to Andros, she finds herself drawn to Omega to find the most powerful villain in history. what would happen if she were to find this villain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Legend

Long ago, there was a Magix realm called PeaceVille. As the name implies, this realm was the most peaceful of them all. People went there all the time for vacations and get away's. Peace signs were everywhere, and the Guardian Fairy's wings had peace signs on them.

One day, the king of PeaceVille decided he wanted more power. He devised a plan to create a power so strong even the dragon fire wouldn't be able to withstand it. Using his own determination, he created the Peace Copy. The Peace Copy is the ability to copy any and every being's power.

The Guardian Fairy of PeaceVille realized what her king was doing. She tried to reason with him: power like this is dangerous and could be deadly. But he wouldn't listen. He had already copied the powers of five other Guardian Fairies from different realms, and he wanted more.

The Guardian Fairy decided to take matters into her own hands. She snuck into the castle and put the Peace Copy in her own body. This took a toll on her soul, and she went from the fairy of Peace to the fairy of War.

The fairy went wild, taking powers rather than just copying them. It took Guardian Fairies from every realm to stop her, and even then it wasn't over. All other PeaceVillians had been corrupted by the Peace Copy. In the end, every fairy, witch, and wizard joined together to destroy the entire realm.

The Guardian Fairy had been sent to the deepest, darkest, coldest part of the Omega Dimension for all eternity. She was guarded by the Omega Dragon. Everybody believed they were safe from the power of the Peace Copy.

But even the Omega Dimension has its limits, and eternity doesn't last forever. When the Trix and Baltor escaped Omega, she had been awakened from her slumber. When the portal in Andros was opened, she had been fully released from the ice holding her down. And she had been watching when the Winx and the Specialists had saved Tecna.

Using the last of her dying energy, she created a teenage girl. The last PeaceVillian. The final holder of the Peace Copy. And sent her to Alfia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Raven

I walked down the empty halls of Alfia, the college for fairies. I was tired of this place. It's all 'do this,' 'do that,' 'don't do this,' 'cast this spell.' I'm a fairy for goodness sake! I think I know about this.

I'm being rude. My name is Raven. I am the one and only fairy of Peace in centuries. I have-despite the purity of my powers- raven black hair and red eyes. If you look close enough, you can see peace signs all along my eye balls.

When I turn into a fairy, the signs on my eyes shoot out and cover my torso. They would turn into a white halter top and mini skirt with boots (**like Bloom's Charmix transformation. Only white**). My wings are also white with gold peace signs on them. My hair would gain white streaks in it, and a gold peace headband would appear on my head.

I have a weird tattoo on my hand that I was born with. On my palm, there are the letters 'PC.' I have no idea what it stands for. But each time someone attacks me, it starts to tingle and burn and the same time.

"Raven, this is the 3rd time I've caught you out of class," a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Ms. Griselda.

"Yeah? Well, this is my 15th time cutting class. So you're beyond late," I sneered. Typical me: zero respect for those in authority.

"What did I saw about skipping class and your attitude?" I shrugged.

"No idea. All I always hear is 'blah, blah, blah.' Every now and then I might hear my name."

"Young lady…."

"Oh shut _up_, old woman." I felt a tingling sensation in my hand as I raised it to her. She was trapped in a cage similar to one I've seen another fairy create (and put me in).

"You have the Peace Copy," she gasped, looking at my hand. I looked at my palm in time to see the 'K' on there turn back into 'PC.' I shrugged.

"So? What's the big deal? I'm the fairy of Peace." She just stared at my hand, so I shrugged again. "I'm out. This school is lame anyway." I walked out of the school and towards the gate.

"If you leave this campus, I'll tell Ms. Faragonda." I turned around and saw a student (the fairy of animals, I think).

"Go ahead. Make my day. Hopefully she'll expel me this time. Either way, I'm out of here." With that, I glowed white, and the school disappeared out of my sight.

When the glow disappeared, I looked around to see where I was. '_Teleporting, nice new power._' I can barely make out mermaids swimming around in the water. Mermaids…. _Andros_! I'm in Andros!

I grinned at my new found discovery and looked around. When I caught sight of the portal to the Omega Dimension, something flashed within me. Something wanted me to go in there. So you know what? I'm going in.

"Magic Peace, charmix!" I turned into a fairy and flew over to the portal.

"Halt! You can't come any further!" guards yelled, pointing their staffs at me. My palm tingled as a similar one appeared in my hand.

"I can, and I _will_!" At 'will,' I swung the staff. A blast hit all of the guards, knocking them out of the way. I flew the rest of the way to the portal.

"It's been sealed since the Trix were put back in there," a guard said, trying to pick himself up. I smirked as the 'PC' turned into a 'B.'

"Yeah? Well, now I'm _un_sealing it." A weird symbol appeared, and I was sucked into the Omega Dimension.


	3. Author's Note Please read

**Alright, you guys. I have decided to just completely redo this story by combining both ideas I have posted on here. So, it may take me awhile to get a chapter here. But believe me, it will be worth it. I guarantee it.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
